A structure in which a neural network is incorporated into a system has the advantage of deriving an optimal technique for solving problems by the repeated learning of nodes forming the neural network in the neural network.
In the learning of the neural network, the content of the technique is not limited. Therefore, it is expected that the learning of the neural network will be applied to various fields in the future.
In particular, a system in which a genetic algorithm is applied to the neural network has been used as a technique for deriving the accurate result in various fields from image processing to robot control, as described in Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-006881    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2003-317073